life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warren Graham/@comment-124.148.30.185-20160226124751
We need to clear something up here. Warren is an awkward teenage boy - young adult now I suppose - who is slowly becoming more confident and more himself. He is a geek, a science geek at that, and doesn't seem to have many friends. His few friends seem to be Max, Alyssa and Brooke. He was going to the drive in with Brooke originally as they are friends. He had a crush on Max and asked her, and in the moment of a crushing teenager, forgot all about the other friend. And - if Max accepted - was completely shocked and stoked! Sure there are some hard core cult films he watches.. but you know what? About three quarter of my friends have weird tastes, watch weird stuff that I don't watch, are into hentai or other weird porn. Guess what? It is NORMAL. He just has different tastes and is obviously more of a geek. Nothing absolutely wrong with that. Also the Warren and Alyssa meant they could have previously dated? And comforting her at the scene of Alyssa's friend threatening to jump to her death? Alyssa was friends with Kate, she didn't tease her, but wasn't hugely close. But Alyssa also wasn't the most communicative person - very much a recluse, sticking her head into a book more than into a conversation with others. The amount of times Warren stood up for Max, talks to Max and tells her completely and honestly what he thinks - aside from being a teenage boy who is obviously developing a huge crush on her - without him even knowing of her rewinding powers shows how much of a true friend he really is. No one else there aside from Chloe really accepts Max for who she is. She spends time talking to them, they slowly start to accept her, but it is mostly because she finds out stuff to use and talk about, then rewinds and introduces that to the conversation. But even then, Warren and Chloe are Max's true friends. I don't know where people are getting this creepy thing from. Do they not remember what a shy and akward 16 year old boy is like? Hell, I still have reasonably shy and awkard male friends that are geeks, well in their 20s. It is ridiculous. He also did NOT put a GPS on Max. This is where you guys are getting these ridiculous ideas. It was Brooke's joke because Warren was obviously following Chloe everywhere. No, not stalking. Following. As in "Oh was that Max walking past, I will go see what she is up to." "Oh man, Max did what now? Gotta go see her" "Max, Max, Max..." I don't know about your teenage crushes, but I'm 30 this year and I remember one of my sad, sad crushes. My friends liked a surfer sort of boy, who we ended up calling "Yellow Bag" because of his dark yellow school bag, which pretty much we could spot anywhere through out the crowd of students. We would watch him from afar, heard something about him somewhere in the halls, run down there and find out. Even following the guy at some stage - in pairs or individually - through the mass of students. And I have seen guys follow their crush as well.. or watch them when they think no one else is watching... or they cannot see. It is pretty much all developing towards adulthood where you actually go out and try to read the signals coming off other girls/guys. Anyhoo, Warren is one of the most sweetest and awesome guys. As a friend or potential boyfriend. He is not creepy at all. I think people who either are not used to the social awkwardness of kids and teenagers displaying affection for another or having crushes, especially the geeky kid at school, it doesn't mean they are creepy. They just are absolutely obvious to everyone else that they like that person - except to Max haha.